<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Escape from the Storm by turtlequoises</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759707">An Escape from the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlequoises/pseuds/turtlequoises'>turtlequoises</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Librarian!Dream, M/M, Photographer!Sapnap, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Texan gets lost in a storm and comes across Florida man’s secret library</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlequoises/pseuds/turtlequoises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap is a photographer who traveled into the woods to photograph a hidden landmark for his client. However he ends up getting caught in the rain, miles from his car. He ends up finding shelter in a little library secluded away from society. There he ends up meeting a secretive and mysterious librarian who goes by Dream. Their relationship isn’t off to the best start however Sapnap is persistent and keeps finding himself going back there. Perhaps for an escape from a different storm. The storm of life.  </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Nick | Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shelter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain. The weather seemed to appear from nowhere as there wasn’t even a cloud in the sky on the drive to the woods. At least it had appeared that way. Maybe he had been distracted by the vague directions from the client or the fact that driving hours into forest for one picture seemed insane. However the client was willing to pay quite a lot and he wasn’t about to turn down that money.</p><p>Sapnap should probably not even focus on the reason now. Overall it doesn’t really matter much at all at this point. The main focus for him now should be how is he supposed to get back to his car in the pouring rain. He could likely walk if it wasn’t for the occasional thunder that could be heard nearby.  Of all the days to have a major thunderstorm, this felt like the worst possible one to have it. </p><p>The rain poured down at a fast pace, enough where it would be uncomfortable to walk in for a long time. So including that and the lightning, Sapnap decided to try and find nearby shelter other than the trees. He started walking along the dense forest and ducking under trees when he could for a moment’s relief from the storm. However this was always short lived as he had to keep moving. The sun was slowly beginning to set and the photographer definitely didn’t want to be stuck in these woods at night.  </p><p>After walking for who knows how long, Sapnap began to try to think of a different plan as it seemed that the longer he kept walking, the more lost in the woods he became. He paused briefly underneath another tree and looked around. These woods all seemed to look the same to him with no sign of anything familiar from when he first showed up earlier. </p><p>The sun was setting faster now which meant soon he would have barely any light to use to navigate through the forest with. He took another look around in an attempt to get some last hope of direction. His gaze finally stopped when he noticed a few stones gathered in a line. He curiously approached the stones and found that they kept going down a path.</p><p>He wondered if someone else had gotten lost in these woods before and laid out a trail marker for others. Any rational part of his mind was clouded by his own fearful to desire to just get out of the woods, so he just started following along the path of stones. The path twisted along the woods for a few minutes before dipping down a hill. When Sapnap paused at the hill he was surprised when he saw what the path led to.</p><p>There, at the bottom of the hill, stood a rather large old building that looked similar to a cottage. The stained glass windows were faded and fogged while the rest of the building had overgrown vines and weeds alongside it. Overall the building looked abandoned and forgotten with cobwebs to go with that image. Which wouldn’t have been surprising considering it was hidden in the middle of the woods. </p><p>Sapnap figured it was likely illegal to just go inside this random building. However the rain showed no signs of stopping and he needed to at least find a temporary shelter. He walked down the hill and stopped when he reached the door. After an experimental pull of the handle, he was surprised to find it unlocked. He walked inside, shutting the door behind him before looking around.</p><p>Oh. Well this was definitely a lesson on not judging a book by its cover. Despite the abandoned bleak look on the outside, the building took on a gorgeous look on the inside. There were dim overhead lights that shown above what seemed like hundreds of bookcases. A spiral staircase was in the center that led to a hidden part of this library. He cautiously set his bag down and slipped off his soaking wet hoodie, leaving him in his t shirt. The lights in the library being on seemed to hint that someone else could be here. However Sapnap wasn’t thinking about this at the moment. Currently his mind was just full of relief that he was out of the storm.</p><p>Sapnap started wandering through the library. His gaze landing on various little items like books, desks, and a few scattered boxes full of pens and notebooks. He paused when he noticed an open book on the nearest desk. Curiosity came back and he walked over to it. The ink on the pages seemed fresh and he started to reach for the book.</p><p>“How did you find this place?”</p><p>The sudden voice made Sapnap jump a bit as he quickly spun around. He stared in shock for a few moments at the person standing there. He examined this stranger, who wore a green cloak that half covered the white button up shirt and dark pants. His gaze wandered up and landed on that the person’s face was covered by a white mask with a smiley face, the mask appeared fragile with a few cracks. </p><p>“Well?” The stranger repeated. Annoyance clear in his voice.</p><p>“It was an accident. I was just trying to get out of the storm-” Almost as if on cue, thunder boomed from the outside to make the point clear. “Yeah that storm. I kinda got lost and just needed to find some sort of shelter. I didn’t even know anyone was here. It looked abandoned from the outside.” Sapnap tried to explain.</p><p>“Are you insulting my library?” The annoyance had turned to anger now.</p><p>“No no no. Not at all I swear. The library looks amazing.” Sapnap quickly responded.</p><p>The stranger didn’t reply for a few moments before he let out a sigh and turned away. “I don’t like visitors here. Hence why I made this place so far away from others.” He snapped at the photographer. </p><p>Sapnap felt the tension rise at each moment. He decided to try and lessen it a  bit as he took a step closer to the librarian.</p><p>“Hey I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot and also sorry I came into your library. What’s your name?” He hoped an introduction would help lessen the tension.</p><p>“Either call me Dream or don’t refer to me at all. Your choice.” The librarian replied bluntly. “Don’t say your real name either. I don’t need any emotional attachment that goes with it.”</p><p>Sapnap was confused at what exactly that meant. However he just decided to go with it anyways. “Call me Sapnap then.” He impulsively went with his gaming user for some reason.</p><p>“That’s a ridiculous name but fine I will do so.” Dream remarked with an eye roll so obvious you could tell even with the mask.</p><p>The photographer ignored the comment on the name. Instead he turned his attention back to the books.</p><p>“So you own this place?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>“Yes obviously. Why do you care?” Dream let out a huff as the annoyance seemed to have returned again.</p><p>“Just trying to make conversation.” Sapnap grumbled out.</p><p>Well this definitely was not an ideal scenario. He was stuck in a library with a rude annoyed librarian for the night. This was only slightly better than being in the rain. Neither of the two spoke for a bit as Dream seemed to be deep in his own thoughts while Sapnap simply kept observing the library. Despite the rough exterior, Sapnap could tell Dream cared about the library and keeping its beauty. </p><p>Oh now this gave Sapnap an idea. He walked back over to his bag and pulled out his camera. He looked around and let his camera get into focus before taking a few pictures. This library had remarkable beauty to it and he didn’t want to forget it anytime soon. However this was interrupted when he felt his camera being snatched away from him. He looked over in surprise and saw Dream clenching the camera in his hands in anger. He could feel Dream’s glare even with the mask in place.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing!? No one else can know about this place!” Dream yelled at him in anger.</p><p>“I wasn’t gonna show anyone! I just wanted a little reminder of this place for myself.” Sapnap protested as he tried to grab his camera back.</p><p>However Dream didn’t seem to listen and held the camera away from Sapnap. The photographer grew annoyed at this as, due to the height difference, he couldn’t even come close to reaching it. </p><p>“Dude, can you please give it back? I seriously need it for my job.” Sapnap tried to reach for it again.</p><p>The librarian let out a sigh before handing back the camera. “Fine just don’t show anyone else.”</p><p>Sapnap nodded in understanding and put his camera away. </p><p>“Also don’t ever call me ‘dude’ again.” Dream mumbled out.</p><p>“Ok, bro!” Sapnap gave him a smirk.</p><p>Dream looked over at him and shot him another glare.</p><p>“Ok ok I’ll stop.” Sapnap relented on the nicknames.</p><p>The third roar of thunder of the night echoed from outside, which turned both of their attention back to the storm.</p><p>“You can stay here for the night. There’s a cot in the room over there.” Dream spoke up.</p><p>“Alright. Thanks.” Sapnap gathered his stuff and started to go to the room but paused when he heard Dream speak again.</p><p>“Oh and two more things. One, don’t tell anyone else about this place. Two, don’t come back to this place after tonight. I don’t want other people here.” Dream walked away after deadpanning this out.</p><p>Sapnap continued into the room and set his stuff down near the cot. The room was fairly small with the cot, a lamp, a dresser, and then a tiny connected bathroom. He shut off the lamp and ungracefully flopped onto the cot. His exhaustion was finally kicking in.</p><p>As he laid there on the brink of sleep, he thought back over what Dream said. </p><p>
  <i>One, don’t tell anyone else about this place.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>He could follow that one as he hadn’t even considered that. He understood that Dream wanted this place to stay secretive.</p><p>
  <i>Two, don’t come back to this place after tonight.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>That second part of it though. He wasn’t sure if he could follow it. There was a part of him that never wanted to leave this place. Why was this? He wasn’t quite sure yet.</p><p>However he didn’t get much more time to think over it before sleep finally overtook him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It has been a while since the first encounter in the library. Sapnap hasn’t been able to take his mind off it. No matter how much time passes, Sapnap just keeps feeling drawn back to the library for unknown reasons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days had passed since the eventful night in the woods. The memories of it never seemed to leave the photographer’s mind. Especially memories of the library hidden in those woods. He knew it was a private place and he shouldn’t have even gone in there in the first place. However the longer he was away the more he felt drawn back to it.</p>
<p>The library offered him a shelter from the physical storm outside. However that place also seemed to offer something else. He just couldn’t figure out what that was yet. Despite his uncertainty, he couldn’t deny that he wanted to back to the library.</p>
<p>So he were was now. Sapnap found himself right back at the library after the long walk through the woods that seemed more familiar now. He paused at the door for a moment and felt relief flood through him as it was unlocked again. The library looked the same as before except for a few different books on the desks. His gaze wandered for a bit before landing on the spiral staircase. He had noticed it before but now it had captured his curiosity. The staircase appeared to lead up to an upper portion of the library. He wandered over to the staircase and started walking up it before any rational thought could appear and stop him.</p>
<p>He wandered up and paused at the top of the stairs when he saw the upstairs. There were many bookcases like before only these were less organized and were full of scattered papers and journals. Along with these bookcases, there was a large desk against the wall with books and empty picture frames. In the center of the desk was only a paper and a few pens and pencils. </p>
<p>“I told you not to come back.”  </p>
<p>The sudden familiar voice caught Sapnap off guard. He stumbled back and started to fall back down the stairs before the masked librarian grabbed him by his jacket and yanked him back up before he fell. There was a few moments of silence as Sapnap managed to recover from the fear of the sudden actions of both of them. He slowly peered up at Dream, who was simply staring at the wall, and noticed how the mask seemed more cracked than before. This was a bit surprising but he didn’t get time to focus on this before being shoved away again. He hit the wall and let out a surprised yelp.</p>
<p>“You need to stop appearing from nowhere.” Sapnap spoke up. </p>
<p>“Why are you here? I told you to never come back.” Dream snapped at him.</p>
<p>“I know you did but I guess I just really wanted to see this place again.” Sapnap confessed as he let his eyes return back to looking around the room.</p>
<p>There was a pause as Dream thought over his words before letting out a sigh. </p>
<p>“It seems to have that affect. At least it used to.” Dream replied, walking over to the desk and sitting down at it.</p>
<p>Sapnap decided it was best not to question the reply and simply followed after Dream. He looked curiously at the half-filled paper that Dream had been working on. </p>
<p>“What’s that?” The photographer questioned as he read over the paper.</p>
<p>“Just a story I’m writing.” Dream remarked bluntly as he kept writing while partially trying to cover it.  Sapnap noticed the covering and decided to back off. He moved back and started observing the bookshelves instead. </p>
<p>“I’ve never liked it when people read my incomplete works. However I could explain the plot to you if you wish.” Dream spoke up and turned his head to look at Sapnap.</p>
<p>The other male was surprised at the sudden opening up but gave a nod of confirmation and understanding. He was genuinely curious about what Dream wrote.</p>
<p>“It’s simply a poem about a storm. How its destructive power can have a strong effect on others and make them seek shelter. The shelter is an important part of this in any storm as it helps provide protection, safety, and comfort for those affected.” Dream explained as he started to get lost in thought before remembering and snapping out of it. “It’s still a work in progress. I’m trying to find different metaphors for the shelter of the storm.”</p>
<p>Sapnap thought over Dream’s explanation for a few moments. He couldn’t deny it was impressive the creativity and thought the librarian had put into this work. He could tell that both his work and his library were of high importance to him.</p>
<p>“Could the shelter be represented on more than a place? Maybe it could also be shown in another person.” Sapnap replied, he was growing curious on Dream’s ideas and mainly just Dream in general.</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s a possibility. People could provide the same resources and protection from a storm that a shelter could. However there’s a lot more complexity to people than a place.” Dream remarked after a bit of his own thoughts considering it.</p>
<p>“Have you ever had a person be your shelter?” Sapnap suddenly blurted out.</p>
<p>Silence echoed through the library and Sapnap could feel the rising tension. He cursed at himself in his mind for just asking such a personal question randomly. The two barely even knew each other and apparently he couldn’t keep his mouth shut and not make things awkward.</p>
<p>“Once with a group of people. That’s all I wish to say about it.” Dream deadpanned, turning away from Sapnap.</p>
<p>Sapnap didn’t dare question it any further. He glanced throughout the books and paused when he noticed a small white blob hidden under a book. Curiously, he moved the book and noticed that it was a small white blob plushie with a smiley face similar to the one of Dream’s mask. The stitches were a bit loose and there were a few loose folded pieces of paper stuck in the plushie. He stared at it for a few moments and almost froze when he felt the instinct to take it and observe it. The photographer knew Dream would be angry that he took it but he figured that if he took it for the night and returned it tomorrow, maybe the librarian wouldn’t notice. Without a second thought, he quietly slipped the plushie into his jacket pocket and zipped it up.</p>
<p>The quiet phone buzz finally broke the tension. Sapnap pulled out his phone and noticed a message from his client. He read through it before putting his phone back up.  “I gotta go. My client wants to meet up and see the pictures they ordered.” Sapnap spoke up.</p>
<p>Dream didn’t respond except a small huff of acknowledgement as he kept writing.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back tomorrow.” Sapnap remarked as he walked off.</p>
<p>As he was walking down the stairs, he heard a very soft mumble.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi I’m back with another update! Apologies as this is more of a filler chapter. Things will start getting much more interesting soon. Anyways I hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is an AU I came up with. I’m not sure if it’s already been done but I figured why not go for it. This will be multiple chapters and I will try to update when I can. All respect to the content creators in this. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>